


Throne of Thorns

by eilhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Blood and Violence, Flashbacks, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Lee Seokmin | DK, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Obsession, Physical Abuse, Rebellion, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Social Issues, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, jeonghan has this huge hatred to the king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilhao/pseuds/eilhao
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan’s life was normal until he found out he has an arranged marriage with the corrupted King of Hyesan, who almost executed his innocent father.Since then, he swore revenge once he become the King consort of Hyesan.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. The characters' behavior is different from who they are in real life. This work has mentions of sexual abuse and abuse in general, if you're uncomfortable by it, it's for the best to not read since this story mostly covers the topics mentioned. 
> 
> My grammar isn't the best so I apologize for it. 
> 
> Additional tags may be added.

Saying “archaeology is fun” is an understatement to 4th year archaeology student, Xu Minghao. 

Together with his friends, they joined an excavation trip to where they are now for their thesis. For three days, they found nothing in the area of excavation.

They’ve been digging around an empty plot that stood the palace of the Kingdom of Hyesan. The said palace was destroyed in a raid by the bandits, after they killed almost everyone including the royal family. Lots of archaeologists failed to find the royal family’s items over the past five decades since the first excavation.

“Now what am I supposed to write for my thesis about this trip? That we found nothing, but a bunch of old scrolls?” Minghao ranted, throwing his shovel away and sitting on the dirt ground with a pout.

His boyfriend, Junhui, approached the exhausted omega and gave a warm, tight hug. “Cheer up, Hao. We’ll eventually find something.” 

“Put that frown upside down,” one of his friends, Seokmin, beamed, “At least we found something.”

His mouth curved into a smile from his friends’ messages. He was indeed lucky to have them or else his life was just black and white. 

Then, a shriek was heard not so far away from them. “Mingyu, what’s wrong?” Seokmin yelled back, alarmed. A male alpha, Wonwoo, immediately approached the group with bottles of ice-cold water, “Gyu? Gyu, are you okay?” 

“I’m alright, but I found something. It’s made out of gold!” Mingyu beamed. The mention of ‘gold’ made them excited, in result, they huddled close to the omega.

A golden brooch pin in the shape of a jaguar was on Mingyu’s hand. All stared at the trinket in awe. Seokmin spoke, “We gotta show this to Minwoo-seonsaengnim.” 

  
  


———

  
  


The group waited for history professor and co-leader of the excavation, Lee Minwoo, to examine the trinket, “This brooch pin belongs to King consort Jeonghan,” he stated, “He’s also the adoptive parent of King Chan, my ancestor.” 

Mingyu’s face lightens up, “You’re descended from royalty, seonsaengnim?” 

The professor gave a light chuckle, “Yes. My family told me that the King consort has this brooch pin he always wears, but due to the raid, it couldn’t be found.” 

All of them formed an ‘O’ with their mouth after hearing the bizarre information they found, “Seonsaengnim, King consort Jeonghan is the first omega to rule Hyesan right?” Minghao asked, trying to check if he still remembers his history lessons. He received a nod from the professor and felt proud of himself.

“Seonsaengnim, I noticed something from the brooch.” Mingyu spoke. “There’s something carved with the words ‘승철’. What does that mean?” he added.

Minwoo observed the brooch closely and saw the carvings Mingyu mentioned, “Ah, this brooch is made by General Choi Seungcheol, his paramour.” Minwoo explained.

The five students were astounded by the new information. None of them knew that the first omega King had a secret affair with someone. Most history textbooks only wrote the basic information and his contributions, but not his relationships. Biographies about King consort Jeonghan are extremely rare.

“Students,” Minwoo began, “Why don’t you all sit and let me tell you all about the King consort.” he offered.

Then, he grabbed a book from his bag and placed it down the table. “That’s King consort Jeonghan’s biography, where did you get it, seonsaengnim?” Jun asked. The professor let out a chuckle, “This biography has been passed down to my family. My parents gave this to me as a gift after I graduated highschool, knowing I’m a history geek.” 

He opened the book and flipped it’s pages until he stopped at the first chapter.

“Let’s start…”


	2. Chapter 1

“Come on Ji, we still have plenty of time left until the sun sets. Let’s buy some rice cakes!” 

An 18-year-old Yoon Jeonghan insisted while dragging his friend, Hong Jisoo, on the wrist. He couldn’t help but crave for rice cakes after doing errands from his mother. 

“Ugh fine,” the beta gave in, “But if we get reprimanded by your eomma, I’ll smack you.” 

The omega smiled in victory as he continued to drag the poor beta to a rice cake stall. A wide array of rice cakes was displayed as the owner cooked more, “What can I get for you?” the owner’s daughter asked after she gave a customer’s order.

“Can I have 10 pieces of *gyeongdan? Please separate them into two bags.” Jeonghan told her while getting his money from his pocket.

Few minutes later, the owner’s daughter placed 5 pieces of rice cakes in two bags and gave it to Jeonghan. Both took it, politely thanked her and the owner, and left.

“Are you gonna go back managing your family’s shop tomorrow?” Jeonghan asked in between bites, “Yeah, appa needs to do something important and I can’t leave eomma alone.” Jisoo replied. 

They continue to munch their rice cakes until it’s gone. The sun slowly sets as they arrive at the welcome arc of the Gwahae neighborhood. It was beautifully carved by the neighborhood woodmakers. The atmosphere was far different from the usual. Few to none are outside their houses, windows were closed shut, mothers were keeping their kids from going out.

Jeonghan leaned to Jisoo and whispered, “What do you think’s going on?”

Jisoo shrugged in return. Then, the omega froze on his spot.

“Eomma.”

He ran as fast as he could with the lingering thought that something bad happened to his mother, “Jeonghan, wait up!” Jisoo yelled, running behind him. 

“Eomma!” Jeonghan screamed when he stepped foot on the gate of his house. He opened the door with trembling hands and paused when he saw his mother, eyes full of fear, talking to...

The King of Hyesan, King Wonshik.

Jisoo saw the sight of the King’s *hwangpo and some guards as he arrived at Jeonghan’s house. He decided that it’s for the best to go home than to meddle. 

“Be careful, Hannie.” he whispered. 

  
  


———

  
  


Tension was high in the Yoon residence between his mother and the King.

He can clearly see his mother’s hands shaking with anxiety. The King, on the other hand, turned around to see the intruder of their meeting. And we have Jeonghan, afraid and slightly confused on what’s going on. 

Jeonghan bowed as he greeted “G-Good afternoon, your majesty.” 

A smirk plastered on the King’s face as he saw the omega. He kneeled down and placed a hand under Jeonghan’s chin, lifting it to meet his eyes. The omega sensed something dark from the royal just by looking at his eyes and the smirk. 

“He's more beautiful than most omegas, I must say,” the King remarked, facing Mrs. Yoon. 

“I’m sorry to be rude, your majesty, but I suggest you leave. The sky is getting dark.” she uttered. She closed her eyes, preparing for the possible slap in the face. The King just chuckled “Sure. At least I finally get to meet my _future_ _husband_.”

Then he stood up, signalled the guards, and left the house. 

Hearing the faint sound of the trotting horse carrying the carriage, Jeonghan stood up and confronted his mother, “Eomma, why is the King here? Did you do something to him? What did he mean by future husband? Why did he eyed me like I’m a prey-“

“Jeonghan, stop!” his mother thundered. Jeonghan flinched at the sudden raise of voice and immediately regretted his actions. 

“I’m sorry, eomma. I’ll pour water for us.” he mumbled. 

Maybe it’s for the best to give his mother some time to gather the strength to tell him everything. He headed to the kitchen, grabbed two cups and poured out the water from the pitcher. He placed the cups on a tray and headed to the living room, just in time to see his beloved mother’s eyes brimming with tears. 

“Eomma.” Jeonghan placed the tray on top of the table and rushed to her side. He gently rubbed her back as he got a cup of water from the tray. “Eomma here’s some water.” he offered.

She gladly took it and drank until it was empty. She took a cloth and wiped her tears away, “Son, please don’t be mad at me when I tell you the reason why the King is here.” 

The omega gave a comforting smile, “I won’t.” He sat properly, all eyes and ears on his mother. 

“Your father was accused of stealing one of the King’s belongings. When I found out that he’s in prison, waiting to be executed, I ran to the palace to defend your father. Upon arriving at the gates of the palace, I saw the King and told him that my husband is innocent and would never steal anything.” 

How come he didn’t know all of this? All he sees is his parents having a wide smile on their faces. Unless…

She continued, “I told him everything about our family: how much do we earn, and living conditions. He almost refused until I told him that I have an omega son that he can hire as a servant, which is you. He was eager to know more and decided that he would make you his King consort instead when you’re 20-years-old, in exchange for your father’s freedom. I have no choice but to agree. I made a deal I couldn’t decline.”

Jeonghan placed his hands over his mouth and the revelation. Behind the joyous smiles of his parents is fear.

Never would he imagine his life will take a turn to a different direction. All because of a king almost executing his father without knowing the truth, making his mother forced to give himself to the king and marry him in exchange for his father’s freedom.”

Jeonghan slammed his fist on the table, which startled his mother. Tears streamed on his cheeks as he only had one thing in mind.

Revenge.

He will do it for his parents. They sacrificed everything for him to live normally, but they don’t deserve the suffering from King Wonshik. 

“I will avenge you and appa. I promise that.” he muttered under his breath. 

“Son, no, revenge won’t help. You’ll get hurt.” his mother spoke, not wanting to lose the only person she truly loves.

“No eomma, you and appa suffered enough,” Jeonghan fumed, “I guarantee you that you can live peacefully after I throw King Wonshik out of his throne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hwangpo is the king's daily clothes


	3. Chapter 2

Time really flies so fast.

Jeonghan thought two years was long, he was wrong. 

Today is his enthronement day.

Last month ago, a week after his 20th birthday, he got married to King Wonshik, to his request. Let’s say, the almost had sex, but Jeonghan managed to change the king’s mind. The King got rid of the concubines as soon as he got wedded to him, odd.

Also, he was glad he and the king slept separately.

King Wonshik offered Jeonghan’s mother a place at the palace and live lavishly, but she refused and preferred to be a commoner.

He always forgot the directions to every room in the palace. Thank goodness the servants and cooks are around to help him, plus he became friends with a beta servant, Soonyoung, and an omega cook, Seungkwan. Both work at the palace for a few years, and they hate the king with a burning passion. He heard countless stories about King Wonshik mostly from them. 

Interesting.

The King also introduced his staff to him, one being his beta advisor, Lee Jihoon. He’s nice to him, but sometimes looking suspiciously at him. Plus, Soonyoung is head over heels with the advisor.

Now, he was assisted by Soonyoung and two other servants in wearing his *myonbok. “The color and design of this myonbok looks good on you, Hannie.” Soonyoung complimented while fixing the belt. The other servants hummed in agreement.

He observed himself in the mirror. Red, black, and white with some dragon and floral patterns, it really does suit him. 

The servants placed the **myonryugwan on his head. “This is heavy.” Jeonghan commented.

“But Hannie, you’ve worn that during your wedding.” Soonyoung pointed out.

“That’s just once.”

“Point.”

After dressing up, Jeonghan gave a last look at the mirror. It still felt weird to him wearing something so beautiful, so...expensive. But he will get used to it either way.

He gave a smile at Soonyoung and the two servants, “Thank you for the help. Let’s go.”

  
  


———

Government officials and military personnels met up inside the throne hall. Everyone was chatting mostly about the new King consort, about how pretty he was, how he was the first male omega consort, and such. The noise died when King Wonshik entered the hall. Everyone bowed as the King walked to his throne. Before sitting, King Wonshik announced, “Let the ceremony begin.”

On cue, Jeonghan entered the hall with two servants infront of him and four at the back. He felt anxious as everyone’s eyes were on him. One wrong move and he’s screwed.

Arriving at the throne, he opened a scroll he was holding and began to read out loud,

“Good day everyone, today is the day where I now present to you as your King consort. I promise that I’ll help my husband, King Wonshik, in leading the kingdom with incorruptibility, peace, and equality. I will accomplish state-related matters with the right decisions. Thank you for welcoming me as your King consort of Hyesan.” 

He rolled the scroll and handed it to the servant. Then, a cup filled with rice wine was given to him. He drank it in one go and gave the cup to the server.  Taking a glimpse at the throne, he felt happy, happy that he was now King consort, meaning he can move forward to the next step of his  _ plan _ .

He sat on the throne made with gold and decorated with precious gemstones. “All hail the King consort!” Jihoon announced.

“All hail the King consort!” 

  
  


———

  
  


Royals from neighboring kingdoms, government officials, and military personnels line up infront of Jeonghan to formally meet him at the banquet. So far, most of them are nice, yet. 

But there’s one who definitely caught his eye.

“Hello Your Grace, I’m General Choi Seungcheol, congratulations on your coronation.”

The way he spoke is gentler than how the others greeted him. He has an aura of a soft-spoken gentleman. His cheekbones when he smiles make him look cuter. 

“Thank you, General Choi. I hope you enjoy the banquet.” Jeonghan spoke calmly as always, but he couldn’t resist from smiling like an idiot.

After meeting all the royals and officials, he meets up with Soonyoung and Seungkwan, who’s watching the event from the sidelines. “Here comes His Grace, Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungkwan welcomed his friend, imitating the voice of Jihoon, to which he earned a glare from Soonyoung. Seungkwan coughed and acted like nothing happened. “I saw you having googly eyes on the general. Seems like Hannie is crushing on someone hm?” Soonyoung teased, nudging at the omega. 

Jeonghan pouted as the others giggled, “Shut up, you’re also like that to Jihoon.”

“Well,” Seungkwan tried to lighten up the mood before it gets worse, “Atleast I’m already mated to Hansol.”

“But Jeonghan, you’re already married to King Wonshik, why having a crush on General Choi?” Soonyoung asked, lowering his voice a bit so no one could hear him. 

“But it’s just a crush,” Jeonghan pointed out, “Not that I have intentions to be General Choi’s boyfriend or something.”

“Oh really?” Seungkwan doubted. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at him, “Yeah really. Besides, I’m just married to King Wonshik, not mated. There’s a difference.”

“Don’t forget that he removed all the concubines from the palace right after your wedding. He’ll be super possessive over you.” Soonyoung reminded him. 

Right.

“Speaking of the devil, he’s coming towards us.” Seungkwan warned.

They fixed themselves and pretended to have a casual conversation. The King let out a cough and interrupted their conversation, “Good evening, gentlemen. How’s the banquet?” 

Soonyoung and Seungkwan bowed to him before replying, “It’s great.” 

“Good, can I borrow Jeonghan for a second?”

Both looked at the omega with eyes full of worry. Jeonghan gave a slight assuring nod, telling them it’ll be alright. “Sure, Your Majesty.” Seungkwan answered.

King Wonshik gave a smile, which made the two shiver down their spine. He grabbed Jeonghan by the wrist and dragged him to a room.

“How’s the ceremony, Hannie?” 

Jeonghan felt sick of hearing someone he doesn’t like use the nickname his friends and family use, nonetheless he replied, “It’s good. I didn’t expect it’ll be that grand.”

The King chuckled while lifting the omega’s chin, “I did this just for you.”

Jeonghan scoffed as he removed the King’s hand, “Wonshik, throwing a simple party is enough for me.” 

“Oh right,” Wonshik remembered something, “I need to leave early, I have stuff to do. Enjoy, okay?” 

“Yeah, sure.”

King Wonshik placed a kiss on his cheek and left. Jeonghan sensed that he’s up to something bad, but he brushed it off and rejoined his friends.

Speaking of which, where are they?

Aha! He spotted Soonyoung tailing around Jihoon like a puppy, with Seungkwan beside him. He was about to catch up with them when he accidentally bumped on someone, the person’s drink splashed on its clothes.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bump you. Here let me get a napkin.”

Jeonghan went to a table to get a napkin, with the person he bumped into followed, “Your Grace, no need to get one, it’s fine.”

“No no, I will still get it and wipe it.” Jeonghan spoke as he turned to him and paused when he saw the person.

"General Choi, it’s you.”

The General laughed at the omega’s cuteness when he realized it was him. He took the napkin and wiped it on the spilled part. “It’s really fine, Your Grace. It’s just a stain, no need to fret.” Seungcheol reassured.

“Well alright. There will be a performance soon, you should find a seat before anyone else can.”

“Okay, but why aren’t you with His Majesty? Is he going somewhere?” 

“Yeah, he has some...stuff to do.”

Now thinking about it, he’ll be watching the performance alone, yes it’s nice that the King won’t be there to bother him but still, he’ll get lonely. Even though there’ll be a lot of people watching, he’ll get lonely without someone beside him. 

Seungcheol noticed the gloomy expression of the King consort, “Your Grace, would you like me to accompany you?” he asked.

The omega was surprised by the offer, he would like to, but there will be speculations that he’s having an affair with the general. As he wants to have someone beside him during the performance, he should consider his reputation.

“No thanks,” he replied, a gentle smile on his face. “I’ll be fine.”

“See you around then, Your Grace.” 

Seungcheol gave a slight bow and left to join his colleagues. 

“Oh I will see you around.” Jeonghan murmured and turned back to meet his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *myonbok is an outfit worn by kings for religious and formal ceremonies.  
> **myonryugwan is a headdress worn with the myonbok. it's made from flat board with beaded strings at the front and back.
> 
> HAPPY SEUNGCHEOL DAY!!!


	4. Chapter 3

3 days have passed after the ceremony and it’s a bright, sunny day at Hyesan. An energetic, as usual, Soonyoung opened the door of Jeonghan’s bedroom loudly, earning a groan from the Royal consort.

“Wakey wakey, Hannie! Breakfast is ready! You need to take a bath and dress up.” he exclaimed, removing the blanket from the sleeping omega.

Jeonghan sat up from the bed and rubbed his eyes, “But I wanna sleep more.” he protested. Soonyoung sighed in frustration at the stubborn omega, but smirked at the thought of something that would make him get out of his bed.

“Want me to call His Majesty?”

As if on cue, Jeonghan immediately stood up, “Okay let’s go.” he spoke as he folded his blanket. Soonyoung laughed, knowing his tactic worked like a charm. Arriving at the bathroom, the servants and Soonyoung were left outside waiting for Jeonghan to finish since the Royal consort prefers to bathe by himself.

Jeonghan stared at the wall in silence while unconsciously swishing the water with his hand from the bathtub. His mind was occupied with thoughts of the second part of his revenge plan. Honestly speaking, he hasn't thought of that yet

Fraud? Assasination? Staging an act?

Sounds good, but how will he execute it?

Then, a knock was heard from the door, a female voice yelling outside, “Your Grace, sorry to interrupt but, you need to hurry up. His Majesty is waiting for you.”

Jeonghan mentally cussed as he grabbed a towel beside him and stepped out of the bathtub, “Wait, I’m almost finished.” he replied. He wore the inner garments and went out of the bathroom. 

After dressing up in his daily clothes, he stepped out and headed to the throne hall together with his servants. They bowed to the King upon arriving, “I apologize for the long wait, Your Majesty.” Jeonghan spoke. 

The King smiled, “Please stand up, General Choi is waiting for us at the military grounds.”

Jeonghan perked up at the mention of the general’s name and made him question himself why they’re going to the said place. “Your Majesty, why are we going there? Is it something important?”

King Wonshik gave a light chuckle, “Two days ago, you asked me if you can visit the military camp after the enthronement, so today we’re going there as you wish. We’re also going to have lunch with him.”

Soonyoung looked at the Royal consort, who had an enigmatic smile on his lips. The King and his servants left the hall. A servant whispered in Jeonghan’s ear, “He usually doesn’t grant requests that easily, some takes a week, or worse, a year. It’s weird that he granted yours within two days.” 

The King’s obsessed with him, simple, plus he’s the only one for his eyes since the beginning.

He sighed in disappointment after hearing the servant’s statement, “Enough of that, let’s go to the carriage. They’re waiting for us.”

  
  


———

  
  


Jeonghan woke up from his nap when he felt that they'd stopped moving. He let out a yawn and looked at the carriage window. Realization dawned on him, they arrived at the camp.

The coachman opened the door and offered a hand to help the omega step down the carriage. Jeonghan thanked him and waited for King Wonshik to meet up with him. “Too bad Kwannie can’t come to see Hansol, I’m sure he misses him a lot.” Soonyoung frowned at the thought of his friend unable to see his mate.

Jeonghan’s lips curved into a smirk, making the beta gasp in realization and cover his mouth.

“I know what you’re thinking, Hannie.” Soonyoung whispered.

Jeonghan hummed in response. Since the King can grant his request easily, he can plead him to take Seungkwan with him next time they go to the camp. 

“He’ll be very happy to hear the news.” 

A familiar voice called them, which made them act normal as if they hadn't planned something suspicious. King Wonshik slipped his arm around the omega’s waist, ma “Let’s wait for General Choi to come here, then we can start the tour.” he stated. 

Jeonghan gave a half-smile then side eyeing Soonyoung. The beta coughed out loud, earning a glare from the King. Soonyoung bowed in apology and stood straight. The omega wanted to laugh at his antics but couldn’t or else the King will find it weird and suspicious.

Coming out of one pavilion, General Choi, with his co-officials behind him, smiled at the royal couple while walking towards them. Jeonghan clearly remembers the smile of the general the first time they met at the afterparty. ~~Oh how he wish to squish those cheekbones~~

Maybe he should stop thinking about those kinds of thoughts. He knows how possessive King Wonshik is to him, one mistake and he’s eternally doomed. Unless, the King will excuse him for liking another man and punish, or worse, execute him. He doesn’t want to see someone suffering just because a king was over-possessive of his consort. Jeonghan has a sudden urge to beat the King on the spot, regardless how many people watch him. 

“Good morning, Your Majesty and Your Grace, welcome to the military camp. I believe you came here to give Your Grace a tour of the camp?” Seungcheol politely spoke as he and the other soldiers bowed at them. The King nodded, “Yes, General Choi. My lovely consort seems interested in military affairs.” 

The General chuckled, “Glad to see him being interested in it. Let me introduce some of the officers.” He motioned his hand to a soldier with dark brown hair and sharp jawline, which Jeonghan had a sense of familiarity to.

“This is Captain Chwe Hansol of Squadron 201. He’s one of our excellent soldiers in the field.”

Seungkwan’s mate, of course. At times he saw him and Seungkwan spending time at the palace’s garden whenever the captain had time to visit his mate. 

The captain bowed to them, “Good day, Your Majesty and Your Grace.” 

Jeonghan bowed in return. Hansol seems like a nice person, a gentleman just like General Choi. Seungkwan’s lucky to have a caring mate like Captain Chwe, and vice versa. His attention diverted back to General Choi as he continued to introduce more of his soldiers behind him. 

After, the tour began, starting from the main office of the higher officials, the room where plans and strategies are being discussed. Jeonghan saw a messy table of scrolls, brushes, and opened bottles of ink. He thought that they might be planning something big. “I apologize for the mess, we were occupied by work given to us by the Commander.” General Choi piped up. The King turned to Seungcheol and questioned the whereabouts of the commander and the second-in-command.

Silence filled the room after the question was asked. The General cleared his throat and responded, “They left earlier at dawn sir, they went to the neighboring province since they were called for an emergency by the officials there. They will be back in two weeks.” 

King Wonshik gave no reply, but you can tell he’s disappointed by his facial expression. Nonetheless, they continued the tour.

They arrived at the dormitory of the soldiers. Five soldiers went out of the room, still wearing their pajamas. They stopped on their tracks at the sight of the King, the Royal consort, and the General. 

“Why are you still in your nightwear? You’re aware of the time you’re supposed to report at the training field right?” Seungcheol reprimanded them in a calm way. The soldiers replied in unison and apologized immediately for being late. Seungcheol continued, “For now, I will let you go, but next time, a punishment will be given. Being late shouldn’t be tolerated in the camp. Now go.”

The five soldiers quickly head to the shower room with their head down in shame. Jeonghan slightly shook his head in disappointment at the actions of the soldiers. They continued onto the next room, the weapon room. Various weapons like the bow and arrow, spear, sword, crossbow, and more are properly arranged by size. The weapons are spotless, rust barely present. Jeonghan voiced out his curiosity, “General Choi, when do you usually clean the weapons? They’re neat much to my surprise.”

“Weekly,” said General Choi, “Commander is a neat freak and doesn’t want the weapons dirty so we clean every sixth day of the week.”

“I see.” Jeonghan mumbled. Then, a sound of clanging metal surprised everyone in the room. They turned around to see who or what’s the cause of the disruption. Turns out it was Soonyoung and Jihoon, who are busy arranging the bows back. King Wonshik was infuriated and was about to reprimand the two betas when General Choi stepped in, “I’ll handle this Your Majesty.” he whispered.

He helped the two return the bows on its place, and asked, “Are you both okay? No scratches or anything?”

The King was dumbfounded at the sight in front of him. Instead of being harsh to them, the General went easy on them by helping and asking if they’re alright. His hand clenched into a fist, getting furious. Jeonghan noticed it and spoke up, “Wonshik, calm down. General Choi said he’ll handle this, right? Let him be.” 

Like a spell, King Wonshik calmed down and roamed around the other side of the weapon room. The omega sighed, then saw the three done returning the bows back. 

General Choi and King Wonshik, both alphas, but opposites in terms of manners and attitude. One is a kind and compassionate gentleman, the other is a beast. 

After the General helped Soonyoung and Jihoon with the mess, Jeonghan approached the betas, “Are you two surely okay? What happened?”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung with a glare as the latter pouted, “Soonyoung was playing around and then I accidentally tripped on his foot and fell.” he explained. Soonyoung suddenly kneeled down infront of Jihoon and apologized repeatedly while the Royal consort stifled his laughter. 

“Okay okay you may stop now. Let’s go, General Choi is waiting.”

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


It’s finally lunchtime, the time where Jeonghan is looking forward to. His stomach was rumbling after two hours of roaming around the camp. General Choi opened the door leading to a banquet table. 

“Meals have already been served so you can observe the training as soon as it starts.” the general stated. He motioned his hand to a special seat reserved only for the royal couple. They sat on their respective seats, grabbed their chopsticks, and began to eat.

Jeonghan can’t help but glance at the general as he eats his meal. General Choi is chatting with the King in between bites. The jeollik looks good on him, now imagine if he removes the hat and reveals a man bun.

Jeonghan shook his head from the thought, remembering the King was right beside him. King Wonshik notices something weird on the Royal consort, “Hannie, is there anything wrong? Is it the food?” he asks.

“Ah no, I-I’m just thinking if I could learn some skills from this camp, like sword fighting, archery, or hand-to-hand combat.” Jeonghan replies.

He received mixed feedback from the people around him: Soonyoung and Jihoon both widened their eyes as they munched their food, the General looked interested and a bit surprised, and the King, well, is against it.

The omega swallowed the heavy lump on his throat as silence ensued further. He fidgeted the sleeves of his outfit out of anxiety. Soonyoung breaks the ice for the sake of his friend, “Pardon me your Majesty, but if that’s what the Royal consort wants then let him be.” 

King Wonshik considered Soonyoung’s statement, but was still hesitant for Jeonghan’s safety.

“Your Majesty, I have a suggestion,” General Choi voiced out, “Let him observe the training grounds first and after he’ll decide whether or not he wants to learn fighting skills.”

The King is convinced by the general’s words, he looked at his husband for his decision on the matter. 

“Sure, why not?” Jeonghan replied. General Choi clasped his hands together, “Great! Let’s finish our meal before heading to the training grounds, hm”

  
  
  


\------

  
  
  


The group walked on the rocky ground of the training grounds as they spotted some soldiers hanging around, waiting for the colonel. The General searched for the whereabouts of the colonel, but none. He called the Lieutenant Colonel for the said officer, “Kim, where is Colonel Shin?”

“He needs to accomplish some paperwork, sir.” the Lieutenant Colonel answered. General Choi looked at the trainees and ordered, “Train them now. His Majesty and Your Grace will be observing.”

Lieutenant Colonel Kim saluted in response. He called the trainees to assemble and told them to do their daily exercises. “Colonel Shin rarely arrives late or absent, but he’s alright, strict at times, friendly at times. Meanwhile Lieutenant Colonel Kim is a bit stricter than Colonel Shin.” General Choi explained. 

Jeonghan was fine with having the colonel train him, but he wishes the general to train him instead. He doesn’t like strict people, they’re scary. The King turned to the General, “General Choi, what if you train my husband instead? I have put my trust on you since the beginning.”

General Choi smiled, “Sure Your Majesty, just in case he approves in training here.”

Jeonghan wished it’s just a fever dream. It’s unexpected for a king like Wonshik to let the person he’s obsessed with be with someone who’s a male alpha. He also has a chance to get closer with the General. 

After watching the soldiers train, the moment Jeonghan’s been waiting for has arrived, the moment where he can finally do what he dreamt to learn ever since he’s a child. Four pairs of eyes are looking at him, awaiting his decision.

“I,” the Royal consort began, “chose to train.” he smiled. All nodded except for Soonyoung, who gave a slight smirk, implying he knew what the omega planned to do.

Let’s disregard that and move on.

“Well then, I think you can start training next week, does this sound good?” the King questioned.

“Of course.”

Wonshik nods and turns to talk to General Choi. A messenger approached Jihoon and handed him a letter. The adviser reads it and interrupts His Majesty and General Choi’s conversation.

Jeonghan was curious about it, is it something serious? Urgent? 

He brushed it off, it’s not his place to interfere with the King’s business. Honestly, he’s just showing his “good boy” personality to him.

Soonyoung leaned next to the omega and whispered, “You lucky person, he gave in so easily.”

“It’s fun to find the weakness of an alpha and manipulate it, he made it easier to go to the next step of my plan.”

“But Hannie, please be careful. I am worried for you.”

Jeonghan patted the shoulder of Soonyoung, reassuring him.

“I will, I’m gonna do this slowly but surely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so i will be updating very slow as usual since i have school and need to pass so many requirements(ugh), also i have to attend on my other chaptered fics(HHHHH). see you in the next chap!!


	5. Chapter 4

“Excellent shot, Your Grace.”

“General Choi, how many times do I have to remind you to call me by my name. Formalities are too much.”

Seungcheol approached the Royal consort and patted his shoulder, “But you’re younger than me for five years, shouldn’t you call me hyung?”

Fair point.

Jeonghan moved on to the next target and inserted the arrow in the bow. He drew weight on the string with the arrow. Once he focused on the bulls eye, he released the arrow, hoping it would land there. Unfortunately, it landed a few centimeters near the eye. He sighed in frustration, walked to the target, and removed the arrows. 

“So far, your archery skills are getting better, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol commented as he followed Jeonghan behind.

“Thank you, hyung.” the omega then smiled at the general. With that, Seungcheol went off to the other side of the camp to see his students’ training. 

Jeonghan returned the arrows in the quiver, then walked to the bench and sat on it to rest his aching body. He stretched his arm out and moved his shoulder in a circular motion. The lieutenant general offered a glass of water to the Royal consort, he gladly took it and thanked him. As he drank the water, he thought of his dear mother and friend, Jisoo. He wondered, how are they now? Are they still alright?

He thought of visiting them after training. King Wonshik will be alright if he goes back to the palace late right? 

He placed the cup on the bench and stood up to practice his archery skills again. But was halted by General Choi, “Jeonghan, you should be practicing your combat fighting skills. You’re already excellent at archery.” 

Right. 

Before he went to the field, he asked the general, “Hyung, did the King order you something?”

Seungcheol furrowed his eyebrows, not completely understanding the Royal consort’s question. Jeonghan repeated the question, but added some details to make it more understandable. “Ah, he only said that you should be back at the palace before five o’ clock in the afternoon after training, or else he will call Jihoon to find you,” Seungcheol replied.

Yikes.

“May I ask why?” the general asked.

“Uh,” Jeonghan paused, he was hesitant if he should tell General Choi about his plans in visiting his mother and Jisoo or not. He feared Jihoon would go to the camp and ask Seungcheol for his whereabouts, so why not tell him instead of lying.

“I wish to visit my mother and friend in my neighborhood. It’s been months since I’ve seen them.”

Seungcheol frowned hearing his words. Being part of the royal family is hard, with loads of state affairs to handle, chances of seeing your family is vague. The general sympathized with Jeonghan so much because he also barely seen his family since he became a soldier.

He smiled with empathy, “I will cut off your combat practice time to half an hour, then take a quick shower before you leave. You don’t want to appear smelly and sweaty to them, hm?”

Jeonghan leaped in joy and almost hugged the general, but the reminder of his marriage to King Wonshik and other officers watching them stopped him from doing so. He thanked Seungcheol and proceeded to practice on the field.

———

Jeonghan stepped off the carriage and stared at his house for a while. He never felt this euphoric since his first day in the palace. He rushed to the door and knocked. A gentle voice responded, “Who is it?”

They opened the door and cried out in surprise, “J-Jeonghan?”

“Hi eomma!”

His mother wrapped her arms around the omega in a warm embrace. Jeonghan felt his clothes dampening from his mother’s tears. She truly missed him after months of separation. 

“How are you doing, eomma?” he asked.

They broke away, then his mother wiped her tears with a handkerchief. She replied, “Fine as usual, but there are days where I couldn’t help but worry about you. Did he hurt you or forced you into sex?” 

Jeonghan chuckled, “Surprisingly, he didn’t do anything against my will. We almost had sex, but I told him not to.”

She sighed in relief. Jeonghan stayed there for the whole afternoon to spend time with her, making up for the lost time when he moved to the palace. They cooked scrumptious meals and embroidered a few handkerchiefs. He almost forgot asking about his friend, Jisoo, “Eomma, what about Ji? Is he also alright?”

His mother gave a surprising look, which made Jeonghan stop embroidering and faced his eomma with a look of confusion. He wondered if something grand or worse had happened to Jisoo. 

“Don’t you know? He recently applied to be a servant at the palace!”

He what?

“Like the _palace_?” Jeonghan clarified.

She nodded, “Why didn’t you know? I thought you were at the palace everyday.”

“Uh, I actually have training at the military camp since I wanted to and visited you after instead of going home.” he answered frankly, preparing himself to get smacked by his mother.

And she did.

“Jeonghan-ah, you should go back to the palace! His Majesty would be worried!” she reprimanded him as she pinched his ear lobe. Jeonghan yelled in pain and attempted to remove his eomma’s hand away from his ear. He managed to remove it and calmed down for a minute before saying goodbye to his mother. 

“Alright eomma,” he hugged her, stood up from his seat, and went to the door, “I’ll miss you! Love you!” 

“Love you too, Hannie!”

Jeonghan left the house, he quickly made his way to the carriage and headed back to the palace. As he arrived, he spotted Jihoon at the entrance, preparing to leave to assumably, fetch Jeonghan. He told the coach to stop the carriage and immediately hopped off. The adviser seemed to notice the Royal consort’s arrival, with that he approached him. 

“Your Grace,” he bowed in respect first, “Where have you been? It’s almost five o’clock, Your Majesty is worried about you.” 

Of course, why wouldn’t the King be worried to lose his favorite husband? 

Jeonghan answered, “I stayed at the camp for a while.”

Jihoon seemed to be convinced of the answer, but deep down he felt nothing but lies in Jeonghan’s answer. Nonetheless he continued, “Well then, please change your clothes, His Majesty requests you to meet him in the throne hall after dinner.”

The adviser then bowed and walked off. Jeonghan watched him disappear to his office, it made him highly suspicious of the beta’s movements and plans. Either way it’s not his business to meddle. He scurried along the hallways of the palace, trying to find Soonyoung or Seungkwan. He felt an endorphin rush—he can’t wait to see his childhood friend after two years have passed since his marriage to King Wonshik. Jeonghan passed by the kitchen and spotted Seungkwan chopping some cabbage, he can hear him humming a song as he chopped the vegetable. 

“Kwannie! I have something to ask.” 

Seungkwan stopped chopping and turned around, he smiled, “Glad you’re here, Hannie! What’s up?”

“Do you know someone named Hong Jisoo here? I heard he works as a servant now, he’s also my friend from the village.” he asked, hoping Seungkwan knows his friend. The cook paused to think, trying to remember if he saw or heard about him. Then his eyes widened in realization, “Oh, he’s your friend? Yeah I saw him around the palace thrice today. I think he’s currently at your quarters, he’s requested by his Majesty to clean your room with Soonyoung.”

The omega hugged his friend tightly, “Thank you thank you thank you so much Kwannie! You can cook now, see you later!” and he ran off to his quarters.

Arriving at the front of his room, he struggled opening the door at first, but he managed to open it. He slammed the door open and saw Soonyoung and Jisoo laughing while arranging his porcelain figurine collection. “Jisoo!” he exclaimed.

Jisoo turned around and smiled brightly at the sight of his childhood friend. They ran to each other and gave tight hugs. Finally they have reunited!

“Hannie, how are you? Are you ok? Has His Majesty hurted you or forced you to do something wrong?” questions flooded out as soon as they hugged. Jeonghan broke away from the hug and chuckled lightly, “I’m fine, Jisoo-ah. Why didn’t you tell me sooner that you will work here as a servant?”

The beta furrowed his eyebrow, making Jeonghan sensed something wrong, “Huh? Didn’t you receive the letter I sent?” Jisoo asked, puzzled at the question. The omega immediately knew, without thinking twice, the king halted the delivery of his friend’s letter. Since the king loves his husband to death, he won’t let anyone get close, talk, or even send letters to him. That’s how possessive King Wonshik is. Jeonghan’s blood began to boil, he shouldn’t rage at the moment, but he’s the reason why he can’t communicate with his friend. 

“It’s that bastard king’s fault, he kept the letter to himself instead of giving it to me,” Jeonghan fumed. He added another question, “Ji, how many letters did you send throughout the years I’ve left the village?”

“More than 10 scrolls I believe.”

This even angered him more. He stepped outside his room to confront the king, but Jisoo and Soonyoung held him back from doing so. “Let me go!” Jeonghan protested, squirming hard to be free from their clutches. Soonyoung frowned at him, “Sorry Hannie, as much as you want to address the problem with His Majesty, he may hurt you when you’re all by yourself. We can’t risk that from happening.”

“I don’t care,” the omega insisted, still not giving in, “I would’ve been talking to Jisoo without worrying so much if that son of a bitch didn’t keep Jisoo’s letters to himself.”

Jisoo can’t help but imagine the scenario Soonyoung mentioned: The King suddenly slapped Jeonghan hard on his cheek, then his hand wrapped around the omega’s neck, choking him. He can’t bear seeing his friend hurt, “Your eomma doesn’t want to see you get cuts, scars, or bruises. Please think of your well being.”

His approach worked—Jeonghan eventually gave up and sat helplessly, thinking about his eomma’s reaction when she saw him all covered in bruises. As time passed by, Jeonghan’s anger subsided and he returned to his cheerful, calm self. Seungkwan then came in, who had just finished cooking meals for the royal couple. Soonyoung filled him in with everything that happened earlier while the two childhood friends catched up with everything they missed during the two years. “Hannie, I have to tell you something,” Jisoo toned down a bit so he won’t be heard by the others. 

“What is it?”

“Your eomma actually sent me here to watch you. She's been worried sick, since we haven’t received a single reply from you, so she told me to enter the palace as a servant to check on you.”

Jeonghan was surprised, he never thought his eomma would send his friend over only to check if he’s alright. He pulled Jisoo into another hug, feeling grateful to have the bestest parent and buddy he ever had. Then, Soonyoung spoke all of a sudden, “Ya Jisoo, don’t you know your best friend here likes someone,” he and Seungkwan let out a shit-eating grin.

The omega tried to avoid talking about _him_ , “Don’t mind them-”

“Ahh, a crush you say, do tell me everything.”

Here we go again.

\------

All three are so invested in their conversation about General Choi, Jeonghan sat there in silence, arms folded, and a pout on his face. When he looked in a mirror, he realized that he was blushing during the conversation. He sighed, he shouldn’t be thinking of General Choi right now, but his friend’s are currently giving every single information about the general to his childhood friend. Jeonghan has an urge to bury his head metres deep in the ground and scream.

He whined, “Are you three done? I’m starving.”

“Huh, oh yeah,” Soonyoung spoke, he looked at his pocket watch and realized it’s already dinner time. He cussed out loud and rushed outside, he called the servants to get Jeonghan’s dinner. 

“Seems my love life has caught you off guard Soonyoungie,” an evil smirk curved on his lips. The beta rolled his eyes, “Shut up, anyways, how’s your revenge plan?”

Revenge plan, he still doesn’t have one, right now his focus is training on archery and combat battle. He can’t decide whether to frame the king, do an act of rebellion, or murder. _Well murder isn’t the best idea._

He sighed, “I don’t have a plan _yet_ , but I’ll surely think of one.”

It made him sink deep into his thoughts—the clock never stops ticking, every minute is important, every day one person is a victim of King Wonshik’s wrath.

He must hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoho. finally update OvO
> 
> same as my chapter notes at the end, it will take a long time for chapter 5 to be posted since i have wips to work on >:>
> 
> thank you for your patience have a great day lovelies!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and im back after months of hiatus! to be frank, i lost my motivation to write that's why i couldnt publish another chapter of this fic. i also have school and other stuff to deal with. now im back to give you an another chapter of throne of thorns :D
> 
> dont forget to leave kudos and comments (if u like to comment) and enjoy <3

Everyday seems getting better for Jeonghan since Jisoo became a servant at the palace. There are times they will sneakily play chess or checkers under the garden's eye-catching Camellia tree, or casually strolling around the winding pathways of the labyrinth. Let's not forget his training days with General Choi—those days were definitely one of the best. He had gotten close to some soldiers, including Seungkwan's mate, Hansol, and also the General himself.

There are also days where he had to help his bastard husband with state-related matters: alliances between foreign kingdoms, monthly reports on the kingdom's economy, problems and concerns of citizens, and more. He _always_ closely observed his husband's motives and took a mental note of his possible weaknesses and strengths. Worse, those days are becoming more frequent much to Jeonghan's horror.

Sigh, it is expected to be like this anyways.

Today, they are set to visit Jeonsan, known for being the biggest town, having the largest market, and a trading hotspot in Hyesan. Jeonghan’s energy was draining down to the sewers they spent. His legs are on the verge of giving up, his head aching badly like someone threw a boulder on his head. As they arrived inside the market's third sector, the King motioned his entourage to stop on their tracks as he announced something, "Let's take a rest for a while before proceeding our activity."

Everyone headed to a restaurant known for it's sweet, scrumptious mung bean pancake and malty homemade soju. Relief gushed over the King consort's body once he sat on the chair around the restaurant's veranda. A waitress came to their table with a pitcher of water and cups. She poured Jeonghan's cup first before others, with that he hastily drank it all.

"Want me to give you the whole ocean, Jeonghan?" Jisoo teased as he fixed the collar and sleeves of his clothes.

"Bitch I won't hesitate to crush you into pieces," Jeonghan muttered.

"Oh? You're challenging me?"

"Later because the pancake is here."

Plates of steaming fresh mung bean pancakes were served on their table. The sweet mung bean paste hit Jeonghan's taste buds, he felt like he was in nirvana—attaining inner peace at the taste of mung bean paste. Wanting for more, he grabbed two more pieces of the pancake and happily ate them.

"Here's your soju, Your Majesty."

The waitress came to their table, holding the restaurant's homemade soju to the King. All eyes were on the bottle as the waitress opened the bottle and placed it on the table. Like vultures fighting over animal carcasses, everyone—except Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Soonyoung—raced to get the bottle of soju. As most of the King's entourage got wasted, the trio decided to explore the nearby areas surrounding the restaurant. Jeonghan leaned down to whisper something on King Wonshik's ear, "Jisoo, Soonyoung, and I will be back for a while."

"Sure thing, sweetie," King Wonshik replied, beginning to get drunk.

"Don't forget that you have a visitation to do."

"Sure sure, now go on and be back early."

_Sure my ass._

*******

"This is outrageous! Why the hell would the king and his minions get drunk in the middle of visitation day?!" Jisoo ranted as his two companions were checking out a stall that sells vibrant beaded bracelets and necklaces.

"I'd say it's pretty normal for them to do...that. I mean I've been there lots of times before," Soonyoung stated, examining a bracelet.

"But it's still wrong? Because that's straight up irresponsible!"

"Someone's long-time experience is different from someone's first-time experience," Jeonghan spoke up, "We can't do anything to stop that bastard being irresponsible. That's his persona—egoistic, selfish, and the cherry on top, corrupt. It's questionable why his minions worship that bastard."

A memory of his mother explaining what the King did to his dear father that made him become who he is right now—the consort of his enemy—flooded his mind. It ached him how his father was accused of stealing, which he would never do, and had to face execution. Meanwhile his mother had to save his father from being executed by offering himself to marry the King in exchange for his father's freedom.

Jisoo noticed tears brimming on Jeonghan's eyes and approached to console him. Soonyoung did the same and pulled the two in a group hug.

"Don't cry now, Jeonghan. The King will think something bad happened to you," Jisoo spoke.

Jeonghan pulled out from the hug and denied, "I'm not crying, idiot."

Soonyoung butted in, "Ya Jeonghan, what color do you want? I want the four of us to have matching bracelets."

"Dark green of course."

After buying beaded bracelets, they continued roaming around the place. Much to their dismay, there's nothing much to see—only residential areas. As they were about to leave, a man called the group's attention. He approached them and kneeled in front of Jeonghan, "Your Grace." The King consort was a bit alarmed and helped the man stand up to avoid speculations. He gently asked "Good sir, what's the matter?"

"Your Grace, m-my wife has been missing for a week. I talked to the police, but they d-didn't have any c-clue on her whereabouts,” his voice was full of worry as he spoke. When I s-saw you, I decided to ask you instead for help," the man finished.

A kidnapping.

Now, King Wonshik forbade him from helping others without his permission—but that doesn't stop him from helping the guy right in front of him. Hell he doesn't care if the King, who has the highest authority, told him so. He will do what he thinks is rightful and he'll do it now.

"Sure thing. We can talk this out in your home," Jeonghan responded.

"Thank you so much, Your Grace! I'll repay you-"

"No need for that, sir. Kindly lead the way please."

As they followed the man to his home, Soonyoung whispered to Jeonghan's ear, "Jeonghan what were you thinking?! Not that I don't want to help the man finding his wife, but what if King Wonshik caught you?"

"Relax," Jeonghan looked at him, a sinister smile plastered on his face, "We're doing this in secret. If ever we get caught, I can change his mind."

Soonyoung was convinced of Jeonghan's statement and moved along. They arrived at the man's house, it's a bit shabby, nonetheless it can last for more than a decade. It's paving is pretty nice—seashell colored cobblestones. All removed their shoes and entered the house. Much to their surprise, the interior is designed well. From wallpapers that compliment with the floor color, to the furniture used.

"Please sit down while I make tea for you all," the man motioned to the tea table. The trio sat on the velvet colored cushions and waited. Soonyoung was in awe seeing the house interior with a fancy, luxurious feel. It made him wonder if the man is wealthier than he appeared to be. He mumbled under his breath, “He must be secretly rich. I mean he dresses like a common citizen and lives in a regular neighborhood.”

“Maybe he prefers to live here than some exclusive, lavish, rich only villages,” Jisoo assumed.

The man appeared from the kitchen, holding a tray with an ivory colored teapot and tea cups made of fine china. As they poured themselves some hot tea, Jeonghan asked, “Sir may I ask your name? You let us inside your house without knowing your name,” then he smiled.

“Ah, my apologies. My name is Gyo Taeyang.”

“Alright sir Taeyang. Let’s begin, when was the last time you saw your wife?”

“Last week, I last saw her going for a quick trip to the seamstress’ shop two streets away. It’s around a quarter to 6 when she left because one of her robes had a hole that needed to be patched. I convinced her to go there the next day but she insisted on leaving now. An hour has passed, yet she hasn’t returned.”

“I see, do you have any enemies mayhaps?”

“Not that much, but they’re rich and powerful. Most of them lived in the village we used to live 2 years ago.”

“And I assume it’s a village exclusively for rich people?”

Taeyang nodded, he fumbled his hand, thoughts are occupied about his missing wife. Jeonghan drank his now-cold tea and stood up, “I’ll host a search party, we’ll begin searching for her at dawn.”

Jisoo immediately stood up, placed his hands on his friend’s shoulder, and stared at him hardly, “Are you crazy? The king will find out you used soldiers for the search party!”

The King consort didn’t reply, instead he turned to Taeyang and bowed at him, “We’ll leave now sir Taeyang, I guarantee we can resolve this in no time.”

Both betas stared at him, dumbfounded at his silent response. He’s too unpredictable, even Jisoo—his childhood best friend who can understand his friend’s plans, can’t understand his intentions. Soonyoung whispered, “Does he not care or are we too dumb to understand his plans?”

“I’m not certain, he’s too unpredictable right now. Either way we’ll know we’re fucked when the King finds out.”

*******

They returned to the restaurant, where the King and his entourage are done drinking and _surprisingly_ not yet wasted. He walked to the King and spoke, “Are we good to go, Wonshik?”

The King faced his husband and smiled fondly at him, which made Jeonghan want to gag, “Yes, we’re just waiting for you to return. Now let’s go!”

Everyone stood up from their seats and headed to the next sector. Varieties of meat and fish were showcased in each stall. Vendors called the attention of buyers present inside while buyers are swarming around the market like flies finding meat and/or fish sold at a cheaper price. One member of the entourage shared a tiny bit of information about the market, “Clothes were sold here before it moved to the second sector of the market. Before the meat and fish section was sold here, it used to belong in the first sector.”

“Interesting, I didn't know that happened here. We rarely go here since it’s a bit far from the village,” Jisoo mused. Jeonghan nodded in agreement, he only came here thrice within his whole life.

After, they advanced to the last sector, which is the arts and textile sector. Scroll paintings, brushes, paint, various types of cloth and dye are being sold. A painter is seen holding the brush and glided it on the blank, white canvas. In front of them is a woman wearing the most flamboyant outfit Jeonghan ever seen, posing gracefully for the painter to paint a beautiful portrait for her.

This seems nice, the arts is indeed a beautiful concept. Art can let you express all your thoughts, emotions, and imaginations into a blank canvas. With multitudes of colors, you can paint anything that your heart desires.

“Art is great in general, but it’s a bit underrated here,” Soonyoung mumbled.

“That’s sad,” Jeonghan frowned, feeling empathetic towards the artists who paint for a living.

“Donate to them secretly perhaps,” Joshua suggested.

Good idea.

Then, they spotted a homeless mother holding her baby while begging for money; holding out a wooden box in hopes of receiving even just one bronze coin. Jeonghan asked Soonyoung for his purse and fumbled through its contents. He felt cold metal touching his fingers and grabbed the said metal. He got five gold coins and two silver coins in hand, walked towards the homeless man without being noticed by the King or his entourage, and gave him the money. Jeonghan gently talked to the homeless mother, “Ma’am, please do use the money to buy you and your baby’s needs. Stay safe!”

The mother’s eyes were brimming in tears as she looked at Jeonghan in shock. She exclaimed, “Thank you so much, Your Grace. Your kindness will never be forgotten!”

Jeonghan smiled at her and left to meet up with his friends. Soonyoung mused, “I guess you’ve begun your donation spree.”

“There’s no harm in treating people with kindness,” the King consort replied, then he looked at his husband, who’s laughing at a joke one of his entourage members cracked.

“Unless you have something wicked in mind.”

*******

A beautiful, bright crescent moon appeared with the shining stars in the night sky. The air was a lot colder than before, leaving Hyesan freezing in the frigid atmosphere. Most would stay at their homes and drink hot tea to warm themselves up, meanwhile others would light up a campfire and drink soju.

A man wearing a cloak was seen walking on the dim streets, a scroll on his hand. He made a right turn to a shabby house and stepped in the said house. Guards inside the house immediately recognized him and led him inside what it seems to be a meeting room. A woman, specifically a kisaeng, was sitting in the center chair reserved for the leader of a group or association. The cloaked man sat near her and bowed in greeting.

“Hello, Ahyeong-ssi.”

“Welcome! Long time no see. Please sit down and pour yourself some tea.”

“No thank you, I’ll be fine.”

Ahyeong raised her eyebrows as she took a sip of her tea, “It’s chilly here, you need to drink something to warm up.”

“Really, I’ll be alright. Thanks for the offer though.”

Then, he brought out the scroll he was carrying and gave it to Ahyeong. She opened the scroll and silently read the letter, after she closed it and spoke, “I will send my henchmen tomorrow as early as possible.”

He smiled as he stood up, preparing to leave, “Great! I will tell him when I arrive back home. Thank you for the help, I’ll leave now.”

“Wait, don’t leave yet, I have something to tell you.”

The cloaked man paused on his tracks and looked at Ahyeong. She motioned him to sit down on the same spot he sat earlier. He complied and awaited for Ahyeong’s words.

“Why don’t you be my co-leader in this rebel group? You seem the perfect person to assist me in leading this precious group.”

“That’s a nice offer, Ahyeong-ssi, but why me? There are other people out there that deserve the co-leader position.”

“You truly know what’s right or wrong in this damn kingdom, especially the royal family. You’re also willing to sacrifice anything even yourself for the sake of your family and friends. Lastly, you work inside the palace, therefore making you a spy, hm?”

A lump formed in his throat, his mind getting hazy from switching decisions back and forth. He clutched the fabric of his cloak tightly, swallowing the lump on his throat as he finalized his decision. He stood up and answered, “I’ll accept the offer. For the sake of not only the group, but for Hyesan too.”

Ahyeong clasped her hands together in happiness, “Great! I knew you’ll accept it. I’ll tell you more details tomorrow. Go home and rest, as you have a long day ahead of you.”

“Will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless self promo but
> 
> follow our seventeen fic fest's [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/13daysfest) :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I hope you enjoy it. Don't be afraid to leave a comment and a kudos^^
> 
> you can follow me on my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/rxtrohope) or ask questions on my [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/rxtrohope) !


End file.
